1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices for aiding the elderly and handicapped and more particularly to an improvement in walkers. The walker of the present invention includes a specially designed, spring biased, retractable caster system to assist the user in directing the apparatus from one point to another. The invention preferably further includes an adjustable seating system situated to the rear of the user for ease of utilization, as well as an accessory food tray system.
The system of the present invention is designed to provide an effective means for invalids, the elderly, and the like to comfortably and without fear move about an area, while also having a seating and tray apparatus such that the user can rest and even comfortably sit and eat or engage in other activities, thereby relieving the user of the necessity of having to manipulate furniture in sitting and getting up, an often painful process for the infirm.
2. Prior Art and General Background
While the prior art teaches a variety of devices for assisting handicapped and elderly individuals during walking, it does not contemplate a lightweight and effective walker wherein the user may easily sit and rest during utilization of the device.
The activity of walking, sitting and standing, especially for the elderly and handicapped, can be an arduous, painful, and even dangerous activity, as these individuals frequently lack the strength, coordination, and balance to walk even short distances. As a result, numerous devices have been invented, ranging from the walking stick and cane to crutches, wheelchairs and the like, in order to assist the user in the walking process.
As reflected in the prior art, it appears that walkers came about in the late 1800's as still another alternative in assisting its user in the walking process. Since that period, literally dozens of variations have occurred relative to the traditional walker design, including the incorporation of spoke wheels (U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,891), circular configurations (U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,071), wheels with braking means (U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,471), collapsible designs (U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,416), etc.
Also included in the prior art are various patents teaching seating mechanisms associated with the various walkers, all of which are distinguishable from the present invention for reasons further discussed below.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,777,973 Nakajima 10/18/1988 4,676,416 Harmon 06/30/1987 4,621,804 Mueller 11/11/1986 4,532,948 Burrows 08/06/1985 4,461,471 Brastow 07/24/1984 4,387,891 Knochel 06/14/1983 4,272,071 Bolton 06/09/1981 4,251,105 Barker 02/17/1981 4,184,618 Jones 01/22/1980 4,094,330 Jong 06/13/1978 4,074,683 Ki Chiara 02/21/1978 3,993,349 Neufeld et al. 11/23/1976 2,798,533 Frank 07/09/1957 2,077,569 Kish 04/20/1937 1,394,224 Scott 10/18/1921 673,100 Tyler 04/30/1901 ______________________________________
As may be determined by a review of the above, the prior art has failed to anticipate a walker having a seat structure behind the user, within easy reach and in an easy position to get to while in use. In the invention the user merely sits down during use, and the seat structure supports him/her. The positioning of the seating means is all important with the use contemplated in the present case, as turning around or having to otherwise prepare or position the user prior to sitting may not be an option in some circumstances involving weak or otherwise impaired users.
As can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 673,100, 2,798,533, 3,993,349, and 4,532,948, the prior art has contemplated seats for use in conjunction with walkers, but all known embodiments teach the seat facing the user while the walker is in use, requiring the user to turn around prior to sitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,804 entitled "Therapeutic Roller/Walker", teaches a "crotch-cradling panel" wherein the user straddles a strap, again distinguishable in form and function from the present device. Further, the ,804 reference primarily contemplates a roller primarily with wheeled means affixed thereto, and a walker secondarily, and is not at all related in structure and use to the present invention.
Further, the caster wheels in the present invention, with their spring loaded design feature, retract to allow a firm, stable support to contact the ground area, unlike the ,804 patent's uncontrollable wheels.
The prior art has thus failed to contemplate a device which might be used not only as a walker but also as a sitting and activity area. While some of the patents above may teach walkers having seats, and some individually having trays, none teach a practical combination of the two.
Further, the walkers of the prior art do not provide the stability and ease of use during the process of sitting and getting up out of the chair, as taught in the present invention. As indicated above, the prior art walkers with seats require that the user turn around without support, and sit; of course, in getting up, the user must turn around to utilize the walker. It is asserted that such an activity, for the elderly or infirm, can be somewhat difficult and even traumatic, when the user is weak and without good balance.